11 November 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-11-11 ; Comments *John is talking through his nose tonight, as he has a cold. *A 90 minute recording of a 110 minute show is available. *Tracks not included on the recording are marked §. Details taken from Lorcan's tracklisting database. Sessions *Leopards #1. Session recorded 1997-10-12. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins :: (JP: ‘Does this speak to you listeners?’) *Man Or Astro-man?: The Soundwaves Reversing (CD - Made From Technetium) One Louder @''' *Jahmali: Politics (7 inch) Penthouse Records '''@ $ *Pink Kross: Tension Toy (7 inch - Club Beetroot Part 5) Flotsam & Jetsam Records *Monolith: Operation Bypass (12 inch) Position Chrome @''' *Leopards: Theme E (Peel Session) :: (JP: ‘And I think after all this rowdiness, we could do with a moment or so of loveliness.’) *Low: If You Were Born Today (7 inch) Wurlitzer Jukebox :: (JP: ‘While that was playing I had to knit myself a new studio out of bailing wire.’) *Revolutionaries: Reaction Dub (LP - Reaction In Dub) Cha Cha Records '''@ $ *Les Savy Fav: Rodeo (7 inch) Sub Pop $''' *Mouse On Mars: Twift (Future Gold & Bouncy) Llamas Remix (12 inch) Too Pure '''@ $ *Leopards: Shout Baby (Peel Session) *Dicky Burton: God Is Watching You (v/a album - Yabby You - Jesus Dread 1972-1977) Blood & Fire BAFCD 021 @ $/£ *Smart When Crazy: DC Will Do That To You (LP – Conart) Dischord Records *LHB: Bad Magic (v/a album - Doughnuts 2) Bolshi @ £ :: (news) *Polythene: Kill Techno (7 inch) Baby Boom *''John explains the cock-up with the news jingle blaming it on a knobhead ''£ *Modernist: Data Girl (2xLP - Opportunity Knox) Harvest @ £ *Fidelity’s: The Things I Love (CD - The Baton Label) Ace Records £''' *Leopards: Electric Slim & The Factory Hen (Peel Session) *Animals On Wheels: Family (2xLP - Designs & Mistakes) Ninja Tune '''@ *Family: The Weaver's Answer (LP - Family Entertainment) Reprise *Fukuyama: Dog Gone (7 inch - Go By Sound) Wurlitzer Jukebox *Luciano & Capleton: Jah Kingdom (7 inch) XTerminator £''' *B9: Tough Luck (CD - Boredom Is Deep And Mysterious 3) April Records '''@ £ *Ivor Cutler: A Slice Of Seed Cake (CD - A Wet Handle) Creation Records @''' *Leopards: Ju Ju Girl (Peel Session) *Khaya: The Summer / Winter Song (7 inch) SL Records *Leonard Cohen: Suzanne (LP - Songs Of Leonard Cohen) Columbia '''@ £ *'File 1' cuts out 1:50 into above track *Hughie Zachaar: Melodica Dub (7 inch - Zion Melodica) Reggae On Top @ £ *Dustball: Talkback Back (2xCD Single - A Quick One-Too) Shifty Disco § *Freq Nasty: Boomin' Back Atcha' (CD - Organik Technoloji) Botchit & Scarper @ £ *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-11-11 (incomplete) *2) Dat 145.mp3 *3) 1997-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE377 *4) 1997-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE379 ;Length *1) 01:34:18 (from 00:01:13) *2) 04:05:42 (00:29:47-01:20:53) (from 1:06:22 unique) *3) 1:31:56 (from 1:16:01) *4) 1:31:41 (to 35:47) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping put this tracklisting together. *1) Thanks to Isector for the recording. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 145 *3) Created from LE377 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1997 Lee Tape 377 *4) Created from LE379 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1997 Lee Tape 379 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes